


LadyFan|A miraculous fan episode transcript

by Bunnybitz



Series: Miraculous transcripts [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnybitz/pseuds/Bunnybitz
Summary: Mie is a huge fan of our favorite heroes, and though is never acknowledged by Ladybug and Chat Noir, She is determined it will happen one day. But one push too far with her friends causes her to become LadyFan, a miraculous fan with the same powers and the heroes, and is convinced she is better than they are.





	LadyFan|A miraculous fan episode transcript

**Author's Note:**

> This is what my fourth one of these? Feel free to check out my others! 
> 
> My tumblr is snowypinkbunnies, art and such can for these can be found under the “mlb fan episode” tag on my account!

‘Ladyfan’ Miraculous Ladybug fan episode transcript  
————————-

Scene: Marinette’s bed room. Marinette is working on a Cat Noir themed dress.

Tikki: That’s really pretty Marinette!

Marinette: Thank you, Tikki. Even though I’m Ladybug, it’s not suspicious to contribute to the Heroes art festival. 

Tikki:(nods) Definitely. This isn’t as big as heroes day, so hopefully it isn’t ruined by HawkMoth.

Marinette: It won’t be, I won’t let it! Wait, me and Cat Noir Probably need to be there!

Tikki: You could enjoy a little bit of time there, and then pretend you have to go do something else! Marinette and Ladybug can both enjoy the celebration. It’s so neat how Ladybug is an inspiration to artists and creature everywhere! And now everyone in Paris has a chance to show their creations off!

Marinette:Yep! Including me. I might be kind of cold to him sometimes, but I really appreciate him. Ladybug would be nothing without him.

Tikki: You should probably tell him that. You know he feels unappreciated a lot.

Marinette: I don’t try to make him feel that way I just.....he keeps going after me. I’ve told him I’m in love with someone else. I guess I just get irritated sometimes.

Tikki: That’s understandable. Now let’s finish that dress!

Marinette: Well.....I don’t know if Ladybug needs to show up. Besides maybe to make sure a villain doesn’t attack. But Ladybug doesn’t really have time to just walk around at a festival. Especially when Marinette has a booth to run.

Tikki:It’s up to you, Marinette. Perhaps Ladybug could make a quick appearance. But I appreciate you taking your job as a hero seriously.

Marinette: Yep. Now I’ll really get back on my dress.

///  
Scene: Gabriel’s Altelier

Adrien: But Father! It’s a huge event I just want to go with my friends.

Gabriel:I’m not letting you miss fencing for a silly art gathering.

Adrien: But you’re an artist! I thought you would understand. (Adrien goes off to his room)

///

Scene: Adrien’s room

Plagg:Well, you cant go to the event so I guess we just get to stay here!

Adrien: Nice try Plagg. Cat Noir doesn’t have fencing lessons tomorrow.

Plagg: (sighs)Adrien, you’re to get caught one day with all this.

Adrien: Ha, not a chance. My dad couldn’t care less about me to track where I really am. 

///

Scene:Mie’s room. The walls are lined in Ladybug and Cat Noir merchandise. There is a Ladybug themed rug, the bed is Ladybug and Cat Noir themed as well. Mie is on her bed.

Mie: I’ve made my own versions of their miraculous and tools. I think they’ll really like them!

Tristen: Mie, I see your very excited about this but it’s unlikely they’re going to even notice you. Will that Alya from the ladybug blog and stuck up Chloe, they’re going to acknowledge others over you.

Mie: Come on! I have hope they’ll see me this time! I go to all public sighting they’ve ever been at! I get that they’re busy. But this is a cool and calm event. They’ll be paying more attention to fans!

Josephine: Yeah, you sure do. You turn us down just to go and get ignored by them. They’re heroes. Just admire them from afar. 

Mie: That’s not what Alya and the news station does! I refuse! (Mie’s phone gets a notification) Oh my gosh! Break out at the Zoo that Ladybug and Cat Noir just stopped! Gotta go check it out bye! (Hops up, running out of the room.

Tristin and Josephine sigh.

///

Scene: Dupain-Cheng bakery. Alya, Marinette, And Alix walk outside and start down the street. Marinette is caring several bags on her arms and a box.

Alix: I can’t wait to see everything you got Marinette. Your designs are totally sick.

Marinette: Thank you, Alix! I can’t wait to display what I actually have on! But I’m going to wait till I’m there.

Alya: Is that why you have that big coat on?

Marinette: Yep!(she laughs) Anyways, I hate that I’m so late to setting up. Most people came hours ago. But I had some last minute things to do. Do any of you girls have anything prepared?

Alix: I got a totally sick street art inspired piece of Ladybug done. It’s on a big canvas since my dad said I couldn’t actually put it on a building. (Alix rolls her eyes)

Alya: I’m just there to cover. And watch your booth for you when you randomly disappear.

Marinette:(A nervous expression spreads onto her face) Wh-What’s Th-that supposed to mean?

Alya: You always got something to do. Probably help your parents cater the event.

Marinette:Y-Yeah! They definitely love when I help them!..

//

Scene: Palace De Vosges. Booths of all sorts of art forms were all over the property. Drawings, paintings, crafts, clothing, and more than could be quickly observed. Marinette had set up Her booth at a table with all sorts of mannequins and styrofoam heads holding miraculous hero themed bags, clothing items, and head wear. 

Marinette: So, you guys ready to see my masterpiece?

Alya and Alix nod.

Alya: You know it girl! You’ve been teasing it forever!

Marinette’s brown coat hits the ground. The camera moves up, and zooms out to focus on the full dress. It was black with thick tank top straps, and a green paw print pattern. It had a thin black fabric belt wrapped around the waist, with a green paw print charm in the middle.

Alix and Alya gasp in awe.

Alix: That’s totally awesome, Marinette!

Cat Noir: It really is the cat’s meow.

Marinette jumps slightly from Cat Noir’s sudden appearance. 

Marinette: Cat Noir! I didn’t think you would come to this sort of thing!

Cat Noir: What’s that supposed to mean? I’m a big fan of anything celebrating me.

Marinette: (laughs) Well Thank you for your compliment on my dress. 

Cat Noir: No purr-oblem. Keep up the nice work little lady. Creating clothes was never my thing.

Marinette: It was always mine. Just give me a call if you ever think about spicing up your look.

Cat Noir: Purr-osibly. Maybe Ladybug will finally see I’m the cat’s pajamas with a makeover.

Alya: Are you just feeling particularly punny today, Cat Noir?

The camera zooms to the distance to show Mie, Tristin, And Josephine. Mie is behind a table full of handmade crafts such as dolls, miraculous and weapon copies, jewelry, and more. 

Mie:Oh my gosh can you believe it?! Cat Noir is here and acknowledging that girl’s crafts! He’ll come see mine for sure!

Tristin: Getting them to notice you is all you’ve been focusing on every since they saved the day that first time. Can’t you just focus on other things for once?

Mie: We’re at a festival celebrating them through what I do best! Creating! They acknowledge other fans. Why not me?

Josephine: That’s Marinette. And her friends Alya of the ladyblog and Alix. Marinette and Cat Noir have run into each other on multiple occasions. They’ve never saved you before. 

Mie: They don’t have to save me to recognize me! It will happen today. I know it.

///

Scene: Palace De Vosges 

Marinette: I mean I’m Reaaalllyyyy busy. But I suppose I could make you a ladybug skirt.

Random Woman: Thank you so much dear! You’re so talented! Here’s my info. (Hands Marinette a card, then walks away.)

Juleka: Me, Rose, And Luka are preforming a song at one o’clock today. Be sure to catch it.

Marinette: Of course Juleka! You guys are so talented! I wouldn’t miss it for the world! Luka is really talented on his guitar and with his music, I love hearing him preform. And with you guys it should be twice as good!

Luka: How kind of you to say Marinette.

Marinette:GAH! (Jumps backwards and starts to fall, but is caught by Luka.) S-Sorry, you startled me!

Luka: (Laughs gently.) It’s fine. I definitely understand. You really like it that much?

Marinette: Of course! You’re t-totally talented.

Luka: Dido on these clothing pieces. I could never sew and design like this. It’s truly extraordinary.

Marinette: I-It’s really n-not that special! B-But thank you! Everyone seems to be complimenting me today!

Luka: You one hundred percent deserve it.

 

(Camera pans out to Chat Noir walking around. He spots Mie’s booth, and begins to walk towards it.)

Mie: He’s coming over here! (Waves) I told you!

Tristin:(Thinking) If she gets this validation, she’ll never shut up about them. She’ll completely forget me and Josephine exist. She’s too obsessed with them. (Looks at Josephine, and points at Chloe’s booth nearby. She nods, running off.)

Josephine:(at Chloe’s booth) Cat Noir’s going over to that nobody before he managed to acknowledge a beauty like you.

Chloe:(looks over at what Josephine described) You’re totally right rando! This is unacceptable! I am Queen Bee! There are so many people that could have never been defeated without me! 

Cat Noir: (is up at Mie’s booth. He opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off.)

Chloe: Cat Noir! It’s Chloe Bourgeois! You know, Queen Bee? How dare you go to some rando over me! Your team would be nothing without Queen Bee!

Cat Noir: (Turns to face Chloe) Whoa there your majesty. No need to be so rude. Everyone should have a chance to be acknowledged here. 

Chloe: Yeah sure, sure. Whatever! Come look at what I prepared first! I had my personal chef make specialized Camembert just for your kwami! And even more! Don’t pay that girl any mind! Or are you just going to ignore me? That’s no way to treat a friend and fan.

Cat Noir:(Turns to Mie) Sorry, I’ll be back. (Cat Noir makes his way over to Chloe.

Mie:(Clutching her handmade yo-yo tightly. She turns to her friends, who are both next to her booth again.) C-Can you believe that? He listened to that brat over me!

Tristin: We told you, Mie. They’re always going to see others above you. You aren’t a superhero, you aren’t special. You’re just some rando with a creep obsession that you need to give up!

Mie: S-So you agree with them!(Tears start from her eyes) I can’t believe you guys! You’re supposed to be my friends! But you’re no friends! Your just super villains!

Josephine: No we aren’t! We’re just normal! And so is everyone but you!

(Mie’s tears start to come heavier. She runs away from the scene.)

Tristin: Let’s give her a chance to calm down. She might actually become our friend again. 

///

Scene: Hawk Moth’s Lair. The windows open up, and the butterflies scatter from the floor. 

Hawk Moth: Ah. The tears of a fan of the beloved heroes to feel worthless to them, and to all others. Exactly what we were hoping this day would bring my lovely Akumas. (Charges an Akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her! (The akuma flies out the window)

///

Scene: The side of a building nearby to the Palace De Vosges. Mie is tightly holding her yo-yo, heavily crying. 

Mie: I just want to feel like a hero....just like them....but I’m a nobody....a background character...

(The Akuma flies into Mie’s yo-yo, causing the butterfly image to appear before her face.)

Hawk Moth:(From his Lair) Ladyfan. I see you’re a collector, an avid fan let down by your idols and told to keep quiet by your friends. I am giving you the chance to use the powers of your idols against them to get their miraculous for your biggest fan, HawkMoth. Can you do that?

Mie: Let us collectors work together! I will never be in the background again! (stands up, transforming)

///

Scene: Palace De Vosges. Marinette is at her table alone: Tikki peaks out of her bag.

Tikki: You should decide if you want Ladybug to make an appearance, Marinette.

Marinette: I think Marinette is just fine without Ladybug dropping by. I’ve had a lot of fun with my friends.

Tikki: And at least Cat Noir is here to entertain the fans! (Tikki hides again)

Alya: Marinette! Kitty Section is about to preform let’s go! (Grabs Marinette’s arm, grabbing her from the side of the booth.)

(Alya and Marinette make their way to the front row of the crowd.)

Rose: Good afternoon Paris! Who’s ready to praise our favorite heroes?

LadyFan: I think you’re missing a fan!

(The three on stage and the crowd gasps.)

Woman: Who are you?

Man: You’re not part of the band.

LadyFan: (chuckles) Nice costume eh? Sleeves are so totally last year. I am LadyFan! The only true fan of Ladybug and Cat Noir! They never noticed me before, so I figured I’d try a different method! Cataclysm! (LadyFan presses her gloves hand against the stage, if disintegrating. She jumps off before it does so. 

(Marinette quickly runs off to a secluded area. Tikki flies into view.)

Marinette: It looks like Ladybug will be dropping by after all!

[Transformation Sequence] 

Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! 

(Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)

 

Cat Noir:(jumps next to LadyFan) So you used your Cataclysm on that stage? Nice going. Awesome costume by the way. Finally, someone with me as their main muse.

LadyFan: Silly Cat Noir! I’m much stronger than you! I can use my powers an endless amount of times and never transform back. I’m more powerful than you and Ladybug combined!

Ladybug:(Jumps across from LadyFan) Just because you’re one person with both our powers does not make you more powerful. 

LadyFan: Oh just you wait! Once I get rid of you two, I will be the one and only super hero that Paris needs! And I’ll actually acknowledge my fans! (Takes her stick, batting Cat Noir away from her.)

(Cat Noir lands in a ball, but quickly springs back to rejoin Ladybug.)

Ladybug: What are you talking about? We always acknowledge our fans!

LadyFan: Not all of them! Only the ones you care about! Now stop all the chit chat Ladybug! Lucky Charm! (LadyFan’s lucky charm power grants her a stack of bar racks. Ladybug glances around quickly, then quickly makes a cage around Ladybug and Cat Noir. She hops away.)

Cat Noir: She calls this a cage, weak. (Cat Noir hits them all down with his stick.)

Ladybug: It appears it was just a distraction. Now we gotta find her! But what did she mean by not acknowledge our fans? Is she just mad that we didn’t acknowledge her? We have so many fans all over Paris, it’s hard to get everyone.

Tristin: I think that was probably our fault....

(Ladybug and Cat Noir turn to face Josephine and Tristin.)

Josephine: That girl, LadyFan. Her name is Mie, and she’s our friend. Well...we haven’t been the best friends to her. 

Tristin: She’s been so obsessed with you forever...we haven’t spent nearly as much time together as friends ever since she got into you, and most of the time we had was focused on you. She was so determined on getting noticed by you guys, and was just set on it happening some day. When Cat Noir started over to her booth, we were afraid the validation would loose her from us forever, and she’d never stop trying be closer and closer to you. 

Josephine: So we staged something to distract his attention from her....

Cat Noir: That was you that got Chloe to act like that? Well I mean she probably would have done it on her own.

Josephine: But we made sure it was Mie that it happened to...and then tainted her afterwards....

Ladybug: You should really have a talk with her, sort things out. But first, we have to defeat her. 

Tristin:How? She has both your powers, but stronger!

Ladybug: She May. But we’re Ladybug and Cat Noir. And she’ll never be the heroes we are. 

LadyFan: I highly doubt that! Standing around and talking are we? Without even getting to a safe place? Huge mistake! Cataclysm! (LadyFan touches her cataclysm power to the ground, it beginning to rumble and crack)

Ladybug:Oh no! We need something like the turtle but we don’t have time! Everyone! Get away from the park grounds if you haven’t already! It’ll only go so far! Get as far away as possible!

(Ladybug grabs Josephine, and Cat Noir grabs Tristin. The use their yo-yo and stick to start making it away from the park. LadyFan begins to chase them.)

LadyFan: You think those two are such angels! They aren’t really sorry! They should have known this was going to happen! Pushing a friend to the edge is the recipe for an Akuma!

Ladybug: Sure they should have been better to you but you have to learn to forgive and see things from their eyes! They’re not entirely at fault! Maybe you could consider changing your behavior as well! (Ladybug and Cat Noir drop Josephine and Tristin on the top of one building, then lead LadyFan to another.)

LadyFan: I see you don’t even appreciate me! How rude! Fans are the base of super heroes like you! Without fans like me you’d be nothing! If everyone was against you, you would loose almost immediately!

Ladybug: Fans are very important! I don’t disagree with you. And we really appreciate your support! But you’re treating us like you know everything and we don’t! We’re sorry we couldn’t acknowledge you and give you what you wanted. But this is no way to go about your sadness! We could talk this over later!

LadyFan: Well see! Now that I’m a problem your finally seeing what you were missing! Lucky Charm! (LadyFan’s lucky Charm power grants her a parachute.) Ha! Get ready to fly Ladybug!

Ladybug: Glady. Lucky Charm! (Ladybug’s lucky Charm power drops a miniature trampoline besides her.) What in the world am I supposed to do with this? 

(LadyFan charges at Ladybug, causing her to dodge out of the way. The two girls combat. As they fight, Ladybug looks around.)

Ladybug: Cat! We need to find where her Akuma is! Any item she has on could cart it!

Cat: I’m with you LB! Got a plan? 

LadyFan: (laughs) I can hear you ya know! I’m not that dumb! (LadyFan quickly straps on the parachute.) Cataclysm! (She presses the mass of destruction against the building the three were on, it beginning to crumble.)

Cat: We’re about to be dirt on the pavement M’lady! Might want to hurry up that power of yours!

Ladybug: I will! (Grabs the trampoline, using her yo-yo to place it on the ground.)

(As LadyFan runs to start off the building, Cat grabs her ring and stick, smashing them both. No Akuma comes out. LadyFan pushes Cat off the side of the building, he uses his stick to safely propel himself to the trampoline. LadyFan runs to jump away from the scene, but the parachute is pulled from her back by Ladybug, and thrown to the side. LadyFan uses her yo-yo to form a net for her to drop into.)

Ladybug: You get the yo-yo I’ll get the earrings!

Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (Cat Noir jumps up on the trampoline, it sending him up into the air. He grabs it, it disintegrating. The Akuma flies out.) Down here Ladybug!

Ladybug:No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases it, and turns it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Get the trampoline Cat Noir!

(Cat Noir throws the trampoline into the air.)

Ladybug:Miraculous Ladybug! (The trampoline explodes into a blast of energy, the miraculous cure spreads around, bringing everything to normal. LadyFan turns back to Mie.)

Mie: Wh.....What happened-(gasps)Ladybug?! Cat Noir?! Oh my gosh! 

Ladybug: (offers Mie a hand up, who gladly takes it) We heard you were a little upset about not being acknowledged by us. We’re superheroes, it hard for us to get to and to please everyone. But I really think you should talk to your friends. Seems like you guys have some things to discuss.

Mie:They’ve never been supportive of my love for you.....

Ladybug:Don’t you think it’s possible that you three aren’t telling each other everything? Trust me, it’ll be much better if you do.

Mie: I trust you, Ladybug.

///

Scene:Palace De Vosges. Mie, Tristin, And Josephine are laughing and having fun together; Marinette is watching them from a distance.

Alya: What are you looking at girl?

Marinette: Oh, nothing. Let’s get back to enjoying the festival.

///

END


End file.
